The Dreams, Risks, and Threats
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: J S’s daughter dreams of going Aboveground. A teenager is found in the Labyrinth tied and gagged with no memory and Toby will do whatever it takes to protect her. Can Jareth discover who’s behind if before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This follows after "The Darker Mirror Image". Jareth and Sarah's daughter dreams of going Aboveground. A teenager is found in the Labyrinth tied and gagged with no memory and Toby will do whatever it takes to protect her. Can Jareth discover who's behind if before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer:**

All Labyrinth related themes and characters belong to Jim Henson Company, Lucasfilm, etc. and are not mine. All songs belong to David Bowie. Both are used for fan-fiction purposes only and with the utmost respect.

Thanks to all who worked on and off camera to make Labyrinth a treasured fantasy film for some many, including me.

Songs used (in order of appearance):

"Everything's Alright" written by Nicky Crouch, John "Bob" Konrad, Simon Staveley, Stuart James, and Keith Karlson

"Never Get Old" written by David Bowie

"Bang Bang" written by Iggy Pop and Ivan Kraal

"Amazing" written by David Bowie and Reeves Gabrels

"I Know It's Gonna Happen One Day" written by Morrissey

"Strangers When We Meet" written by David Bowie

"Wild Is The Wind" written by Dimitri Tiomkin and Ned Washington

"Fill Your Heart" written by Biff Rose and Paul Williams

A few lines were borrowed from "Without You" written by David Bowie

Some lyrics may be slightly altered from their original version to make more sense with the story.

**THE DREAMS, RISKS, AND THREATS (2009)**

By: Genni Stanfer

**Chapter 1**

"I thought I would find you here," Sarah said as she approached her daughter.

Crystal was sitting upon a stone bench on her favourite castle balcony. She could see the whole Labyrinth from there, even to the sandy hills beyond the Labyrinth's outer walls. And if she looked hard enough, she imagined she could even see her mother's home world. "Tell me about your world Aboveground again." She turned to her mother.

"I've already told you a million times and I'm sure Toby has too," Sarah replied, somewhat concerned with her daughter's obsession with the world she had left behind.

"Please," Crystal begged.

"Alright." Sarah gave in yet again. "It's different from the Underground and yet the same in some ways. A very long time ago the Aboveground was a lot like it is here, with castles and Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses. But it evolved with technology, because it doesn't have magic like we do here."

"But I don't have any magic. Maybe I belong there."

"I know the books of the Labyrinth say you must be just a ordinary human girl, but we know there is a shadow of magic in you, like there was in Jennifer and I. It's just hidden, but it can come out when we really need it."

"I wish I could go Aboveground. I feel like there's something missing here, something I can only find there. I feel drawn to it."

"I'm afraid we'll die if we leave the Underground too long. It's not worth the risk of getting trapped there."

"But you can go there and stay and it won't hurt you. I'm like you, so I should be okay too."

"Yes, but you're still the Goblin King's daughter and your power may be stronger than we think. We're not sure what kind of effect leaving the Labyrinth will have on you, so we can't take the risk of you going there and getting trapped or worse."

"But -"

"Also the same as the Labyrinth can be dangerous, so can my world."

"But, it's not fair -"

"No it isn't, but that's the way it is . . ."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Janine finished cooking dinner for her parents and sat down with them at the table.

"It's burnt," her father said, poking at his food with his fork.

"No, it's not," Janine protested.

"And you didn't put any salt in the mashed potatoes," her mother added.

"Yes I did."

This happened almost every night. It didn't matter what she did, they'd always find any excuse to yell at her. If it wasn't her cooking, it was her cleaning, or something else.

"All you do is cost us money," her mother said.

"But there's nothing wrong with it," Janine argued.

Her father's hand shot out and struck her face. "Don't argue with your mother!"

"You know when I was young," her mother began, "my mother used to tell me stories about a Goblin King who would steal children that were not wanted, not needed, who were wished away. I wish those stories were true. I wish I could just say 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now' and it would happen."

Before Janine heard her mother's last words, she was no longer in her home, but in a castle surrounded by goblins.

"You idiots!" exclaimed one of the taller goblins. "This isn't a baby."

"But she got wished away!" One with curved horns countered.

"You know Jareth doesn't like us taking babies anymore, and you stole a 17 year old girl!"

"But so few babies get wished away now. Everyone's forgotten the stories. It's our nature to take children that aren't wanted."

"Well she's no use to us. She's too old to turn into a goblin and we can't take her back . . . We'll just have to put her into an oubliette or something. That way Jareth won't find out."

"Duh, I don't know . . ."

"What?" The tall one snapped.

"Well you know Jareth. He knows everything."

"Shut up! We'll make sure that he doesn't know about this. Take her away."

"Wait!" Janine pleaded as some goblins started dragging her out of the room. "No, please!"

"You better gag her. We don't want Jareth to hear."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Okay now Reineth, concentrate." Sireth directed his son on the art of teleportation. Reineth stood before his parents. Now sixteen years old, his hair reddish brown like his mother, Jennifer's, was in the same styling as Jareth's and his father's, only shorter on both the top and bottom. His eyes were mismatched. One the dark blue of his great-grandfather, the other the warm gold of his mother. Reineth took a couple steps backward and faded as he went, until he disappeared altogether. Then he reappeared behind Sir Didymus and Hoggle, snatching Hoggle's baubles from his belt before quickly disappearing again.

"Hey, thems my jewels!" Hoggle exclaimed watching them vanish. Reineth reappeared in front of his parents again, laughing.

"I say Prince Reineth, that was very good," Sir Didymus commended and Ambrosias barked in agreement.

"I think I've got that down."

"Reineth!" Sireth scolded. "This is serious. It's not a joking matter."

"I know, I know!" He sighed, returning Hoggle's possessions. "I'm sorry." He knew his father's past. They all thought it best not to keep any secrets to avoid a repeat in history.

Jennifer laid a hand on Sireth's arm and looked into his eyes. "It's alright."

Sireth relaxed. "I know, I just keep thinking of how I was. What happened . . ."

"It's not going to happen again." His wife assured.

"Yeah, don't worry dad. I know that learning magic is serious. Though I wish some other people would be more serious."

Sireth looked at him. "Who are you talking about?"

"Aunt Crystal. She's always got her head up in the clouds. It's like she's somewhere else. It's hard thinking of her as my aunt when she's the same age as me."

"She's older than you," Sireth objected with a half smile.

"Only by hours." Reineth rolled his eyes.

"Well you know age doesn't mean much here, and stop picking on my baby sister." Sireth scolded. "It may be the men who possess the magic for the most part here, but it's the women who save them. They have more power than all of us put together, so don't forget that." Sireth turned to Jennifer and gave her a kiss.

Reineth turned to Sir Didymus and Hoggle, sticking out his tongue and making a grossed out gesture.

"Prince Sireth is right you know," Sir Didymus said. "When your Grandmother, Queen Sarah, came here, she was so brave. She solved the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King even with all his magic."

"I know. We've all heard the story a hundred times."

Hoggle joined in, "If I have to hear you tell it one more time, about how _**you**_ saved the day in the battle at the goblin city, I'll - "

"Alight then, but have I told you about the time when I was faced with a hundred goblins. Just myself with my trusty stead Am - "

"Yes!" Both Hoggle and Reineth shouted.

"Well," Sir Didymus said indignantly. "I know when to be quiet." He rode off for the castle.

"That'll be a first," Hoggle whispered to Reineth and Reineth nodded. Then they followed behind Didymus.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth was lounging on the bed, waiting for Sarah. When she finally came into the room, she looked a little distressed.

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from Jareth. "Our daughter keeps asking about my world. She wants to go there."

Jareth moved to her side and put his arms around her. "Sarah, you knew this would happen someday."

"But it seems too soon." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I know, but I don't think she can help it."

"I think you're right. She said she felt drawn there. That something was missing."

"She has to go there. She'll never be happy otherwise. She has to find the human boy." He paused. "I don't want to let our daughter go either," he sighed, "but we have no choice. The separation from her other half will probably kill her. I know it almost killed me waiting for you, afraid that you might never really love me . . ."

"Oh, Jareth, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I hadn't given you any reason to care for me until it was almost too late, but we can't let our daughter suffer."

"You're right. Just a little while longer, then we'll take her there."

"Don't worry," Jareth reassured her. Then he smiled mischievously and started to sing. He knew his singing always made her feel better.

"_Oh, little baby_

_You know I've been away_

_Oh, little baby_

_You know I'll come today_

_Don't you know that_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright)_

_Everything's alright (Somehow I knew you would)_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright, babe)_

_Let me hold your hand and be your loving man (all night)_

_Let me hold your hand and be your loving man (all night)_

_Let me hold your hand and be your loving man (all night, alright!)"_

The last parts he whispered as his eyes sparkled with laughter. It had Sarah smiling too at his slyness.

"_Oh, little baby_

_You know I feel so good_

_Oh, little baby_

_I never knew I could_

_And don't you know that_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright, babe)_

_Everything's alright (Somehow I knew you would)_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright, babe)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night, alright!)"_

Now Sarah was laughing and ready to hit him with a pillow. _Who does he think he is? _She thought, but then again, she couldn't argue with his skill.

_"Let me hold your hand and be your loving man_

_Let me hold your hand and be your loving man _

_Let me hold your hand and be your loving man _

_No, no, no, no, no, that's a-loving you_

_(Must have been you, I'm gonna all night loving you)_

_No, no, no, no, no, I'll be good for you_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright, babe)_

_Everything's alright (Somehow I knew you would)_

_Everything's alright (Everything's alright, babe)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night)_

_Let me give you loving like nobody can (all night, alright!)_

_Everything's alright_

_Everything's alright_

_Oooh"_

He finished as Sarah punched his chest at his audacity, though she didn't really mind at all. Jareth laughed and Sarah loved the beautiful sound that came from his throat. They tumbled onto the bed in a fit of laughter which soon changed to heated kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Janine tried to pay attention to the way the goblins had brought her through the Labyrinth, so she could find her way back. Once outside the castle, these goblins had decided to just leave her somewhere in the Labyrinth and let it take care of her. Besides it was nearly impossible to find an oubliette unless you accidentally stumbled upon one, especially since they always moved. Only Jareth and Hoggle knew where to find them.

She was sure the only way she could get back home was to return to the castle and try to find this Jareth they talked about. It seemed he would be angry at the goblins for taking her and would surely send her back. She didn't want to take her chances in the Labyrinth. She wasn't sure what awaited her out here, but the goblins holding her captive had no problem telling her stories.

But try as she might there was no way she could keep track of the way they'd come. She didn't know how the goblins knew where they were going. She tried to plead with them through the gag to take her back.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble. You're a wonderful conversional companion." A goblin on mount laughed as he poked her onward with his spear and the others laughed with him.

Finally they stopped in a stone walled area of the Labyrinth. "Here you go." They shoved her forward. She lost her balance with her hands tied behind her back and fell to the ground.

"The boss wanted us to put her in an oubliette," one still protested.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, there's no way she could get through the Labyrinth."

"But, Sarah did. She even escaped the oubliette."

"And that's why she's the Queen. Besides she was special." The goblin said, referring to Sarah's magical capability.

"This girl doesn't look special. Come on, no one else could get through it, and Sarah had help, remember?"

"Yeah, that traitor, Hoggle."

"It's _**Sir**_ Hoggle now, don't forget." The goblins laughed as they left.

Janine struggled to sit up and willed herself not to cry. She wondered if there were any creatures here who were friendly. Would they help her if she came across them or would they try to hurt her? She didn't want to wait for them to find her, she decided, in case it was the latter. If she hurried maybe she could follow those goblins back to the castle. She struggled to her feet then headed in the direction they went.

Not long after, she was surprised to find that she had gone the right way and caught up to them. Though their voices and clanking armour had helped to locate them. She waited for them to turn the corner before following, but as she went around that same corner she stopped short when she discovered a dead end. She was sure this was where they'd gone. She could even hear them on the other side.

She turned around and leaned against the walls, searching for a hidden passage. Then she went back and searched for another way, but could find none. Her only option was to go back the way she'd come. Was it possible that the Labyrinth could actually change? How could she ever find her way out now? But the goblins had said that someone had solved it before. She didn't really want to go back to her home, but she couldn't stay here either.

Janine had been walking for quite some time, she was hungry, tired, hot, dirty, and thirsty. And it seemed she was no closer to the castle. Suddenly as she was walking through a narrow stretch of stonework, the ground dropped down below her and she fell down the steep slope. To her horror she saw she was sliding towards an open pit in the slope. She tried to stop her descent with her feet, but she didn't have enough time.

At the last moment she managed to get a foot under her and she pushed off from the ground. She made it partway over the opening to land on the other side with her legs dangling over the hole. She managed to get a toehold and rolled onto the other side, then she tumbled the rest of the way down the slope.

At the bottom it opened up into an area with hedges, stone benches and fountains. Her momentum took her into a goblin-made river, extending from the fountain. She hit her head on the edge and everything went black.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"And so the Fireys made their home in the forest of the Labyrinth, where they ruled forever more," Toby finished.

"Yay!" the Fireys cheered tossing their heads into the air.

"You tell good stories, Toby." One commented.

"Thank you."

"To celebrate why don't we take off your head?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered and attempted to do just that.

"Now, guys! If you do that then I won't be able to tell anymore stories."

"Awe!" They complained, but gave up.

Toby laughed. "I'll see you guys around." He headed to a peaceful spot in the hedge part of the Labyrinth and sat on a bench. He sighed. He liked it here in the Underground just fine. He enjoyed helping look after his niece and nephew and telling them stories when they were young. Now he told stories to the creatures of the Labyrinth and he wrote books. But after being here for 16 years, he was getting pretty lonely. He was afraid he'd have to leave his sister and her family and go back Aboveground. Toby waved his hand and a crystal appeared.

No one knew he still used magic, or that he even could, except Jareth. He had almost been chosen to be the next Goblin King. The magic powers Jareth gave him had never left him. He had no use for it, but somehow he couldn't let it go. He turned his hand and the crystal turned into a flower. He turned his hand back and the crystal changed back. Then he jumped up in surprise and nearly dropped the crystal at what he saw in it.

There was a girl lying in a stream, unconscious. _What's going on? _He wondered. Jareth could look into a crystal and see whomever he wanted at will, but Toby hadn't been thinking of anyone. And he'd never seen this girl before anyway. He looked closer and recognized her surroundings as part of the Labyrinth, in the same section he was in now, even. He willed the crystal to disappear, then headed for the spot he'd seen. It must be a trick. Something must be wrong with his magic. No human could have gotten to the Underground.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Crystal picked her way along the forest path heading back towards the castle. She pulled a leaf from a tree and absently started picking pieces off of it. "No one understands me, Ludo."

"Sarah?"

"No, Ludo, not even my mother. I feel like I have to go to her world. I can't explain it, but she won't take me, or let dad or my brother take me either. It's not fair! They say it's too dangerous."

"Sarah, right."

"Oh, not you too, Ludo!"

"Sorry."

They soon arrived back at the castle and Crystal made up her mind to go see her nephew. She thought of him more as a brother or a cousin though, since they grew up together. She knocked on his bedroom door. "Reineth, it's Crystal."

"Come in. Hey, Crystal," he greeted her as he took a crystal and turned it into a snake. "What brings you here?"

"Knock it off Reineth." He changed the crystal back and looked at her, waiting. "I want you to take me Aboveground."

"What? You want me to take you to grandmother's world?"

"Shhhh, keep it down."

"But, I haven't even really learned to travel between the worlds yet. I just learned how to turn into a hawk and fly around the Labyrinth. And I just mastered teleportation, but I don't know if I could make it between worlds, especially taking someone with me. Not to mention Grandma and Grandpa will be furious."

"I won't go for long. They won't even know I'm gone. I know you can do it. Please, I have to go. Mom and Dad won't take me."

Reineth looked in her pleading eyes and knew it was true. She _**had**_ to go. "Alright, but let me try taking you to the Outskirts first. That way we'll be closer to the gate anyway." Though Jareth could take other people with him without even touching them, Reineth wasn't that experienced. He took Crystal's hand and they disappeared.

They reappeared on the hill just outside the Labyrinth's outer walls. "Reineth, you did it." Crystal laughed.

"Yeah, and now for the hard part." He took her hand again and concentrated on the park that his grandmother had always told them about. Soon they appeared there.

"Great! Can you make it back?"

"I don't think I should leave you here alone."

"But, you can't stay here long."

"Are you sure _**you **_can? Besides you said you wouldn't be long."

"I know, but I feel I have to do this alone."

"How will you get back?"

"Check one me with the crystal. I can't call or my father will hear."

"Boy you're really putting my training to the test. I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry."

"Just be careful." Reineth hugged her. Even though he got exasperated with all her day dreaming, he still loved her. "Don't be long. I'll wait on the Outskirts." With that he vanished.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby stopped short when he came upon the girl lying in the water. It was real. She was here. As he approached her, he could see she looked beat up. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gag in her mouth. _Who would have done this? _He lifted her out of the water and put her on a bench. He removed the gag and untied her hands. Her wrists were raw. Her body was ice cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Night was falling in the Labyrinth now. He had to get her back to the castle.

He brushed the hair back from her face. She was beautiful, with long wavy black hair, and porcelain skin, but he now saw one eye had a dark circle around it. Toby clenched his teeth. _How could anyone do that to her? _He picked her up, and was holding her close, trying to warm her up, when he heard her groan.

Janine looked up into the clear blue eyes of the man who was holding her, surprised by his handsome face. Then she struggled to get free.

"It's alright. I'm trying to help you. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." Toby was struck by the violet eyes that stared fearfully up at him. "All I remember is being gagged, my hands tied, and trying to find my way through the Labyrinth. Then the ground opened up and I fell, then everything went black."

"Well, we'll get you back to the castle. Jareth will know what to do."

"Jareth . . . that name sounds familiar."

"Really? I wonder how that could be?"

"I think I was trying to get to him . . ."

"This doesn't make any sense. So you don't know who did this to you?" "No, I can't remember. Who are you?"

"I'm Toby. Do you remember your name?"

"Janine, I think."

"Don't worry. I'll get you to Jareth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jareth we should have a ball and invite everybody." Sarah said. "Your mother and her husband. We don't see them often enough." Jareth and Sarah were on their way from the city, where they were visiting some of the goblins there.

"Anything you want, Sarah." She loved how he talked, the way he said her name with his accent. She could listen to his voice forever. Lucky for her she probably would be able to do just that.

A guard ran up to them at he castle entrance. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

"What is it?" Jareth asked calmly.

"It's Toby, your majesty, he -"

"What's happened to my brother?" Sarah interrupted.

"He -" Before he could answer, Toby appeared with an unconscious Janine in his arms. She had passed out again before they had reached the castle.

"I need help." Toby called.

"What happened?" Sarah asked. "Where did she come from?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Sarah. Let's get her to one of the chambers," Jareth said.

"Oh, yes. Come on Toby."

After they laid her on the bed, Jareth looked closely at the girl, then at Toby watching her raptly. Though Jareth's face showed no emotion, inwardly he smiled. "Toby, do you want to help me?"

"Oh, of course."

Sarah looked at Jareth in surprise and he flashed her that smile that could melt her on the spot. She knew he was up to something, but saved her questions for later.

"I think she hit her head," Toby said.

"Okay, put your hands on her head. Feel the power flowing through you."

"Wouldn't it be better if you do it?" Toby asked.

"No, I think you should."

Toby looked at him suspiciously, but felt he was right, even though he didn't know why. He closed his eyes and felt the power travel through him and leave his fingertips. His heart poured out more than just concern for an injured girl. It was this girl. It was imperative that he help her. Toby took his hands away, swaying slightly. Sarah pulled up a chair for him.

"I think she'll be okay for the most part," Jareth said. "Tomorrow we'll have to find out how she got here and what happened to her."

"But she lost her memory. She was tied and gagged when I found her."

"That's terrible," Sarah gasped. "Who would do something like that, Jareth?"

"I don't know, but as far as I know the only way you can get here is if someone wishes you away, or if one of us brings someone here who wants to come. I'm sure Sireth or Reineth didn't bring her here, but I'll see if they know anything tomorrow."

"But she's a teenager," Sarah protested. "Can they be wished away? Who would do that anyway?"

"Technically they can be, but the goblins or myself would have to go get them and we don't take teenagers.

"I know Jareth. It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry, we'll find out tomorrow. And her memory should return soon now that we've healed her. Do you want to stay with her awhile? Make sure she's alright?" Jareth asked Toby.

"Sure," he replied without taking his eyes off Janine.

When Jareth and Sarah left the room, and Jareth had closed the door behind him, Sarah turned on him. "What's that sparkle in your eye for? You can't fool me anymore. What do you find so amusing?"

Jareth put his arm around her and led her to their chambers. "She's one of us."

"What?" Sarah stopped walking. Jareth gave up and transported them to their room. "Jareth," Sarah rolled her eyes, exasperated with his silly behaviour during this serious problem. "What do you mean she's one of us?"

"She has the same magic you and Jennifer have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why did you have Toby heal her?"

"Didn't you notice?" He flashed that grin at her again.

"No, I didn't." She was ready to throw something at him now.

"I think she's exactly what Toby needs."

"What makes you think that."

"Come now Sarah, he's been here alone for sixteen years. He was coming to the end. I'm sure he was very close to going back Aboveground."

"But he has us."

"That's not what he needs. Believe me, I know. I know what it's like." Jareth got this distant, pained look in his eyes as he recalled what it was like for him here in the Labyrinth, waiting for Sarah. Especially after she rejected him.

"Oh, Jareth!" She put her arms around him. "I'm sorry. How could I have been so blind not to see that my brother was suffering?"

"It's alright. You've had a lot to handle. And I think his problems are over now."

"But -"

"Shh, tomorrow." He smiled at her and she relaxed, smiling back.

"Why is it that the males in this family keep going for younger women?" Sarah teased, not minding in the least that she went for an older man.

"There's only eleven years between Sireth and Jennifer. Besides, I think she'll be fine with Toby." He kissed her.

She moved back to trace his face with her hands. He hadn't aged much since she first came to the Labyrinth. "Why is it that you still look the same as when I met you." She teased him even though she had only aged until she was thirty, but after that the aging had slowed to almost a halt.

"Easy," He replied with a cunning smile and laughing eyes before he started singing.

"_Better take care_

_Think I better go, better get a room, better take care of me_

_Again and again_

_I think about this and I think about personal history_

_Better take care_

_Forever_

_I'm screaming that I'm gonna be living on till the end of time_

_ForeverThe sky splits open to a dull red skull_

_My head hangs low 'cause it's all over now_

_And there's never gonna be enough day_

_And there's never gonna be enough night_

_And I'm never ever gonna get old_

_There's never gonna be enough you_

_There's never gonna be enough me_

_And I'm never ever gonna get old_

_So I'm never ever gonna get high_

_And I'm never ever gonna get low_

_And I'm never ever gonna get old_

_Better take care_

_The moon flows on to the edges of the world because of you_

_Again and again_

_And I'm awake in an age of light living it because of you_

_Better take care_

_I'm looking at the future solid as a rock because of you_

_Again and again_

_Wanna be here and I wanna be there_

_Living just like you, living just like me_

_Forever_

_Putting on my gloves and bury my bones in the marshland_

_Forever_

_Think about my soul but I don't need a thing_

_Just the ring of the bell in the pure clean air_

_And I'm running down the street of life_

_And I'm never gonna let you die_

_And I'm never ever gonna get old_

_And I'm never ever gonna get_

_I'm never ever gonna get_

_I'm never ever gonna get old_

_And I'm never ever gonna get_

_And I'm never ever gonna get_

_Never ever gonna get old"_

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby brushed the hair back from Janine's face. He touched her eye and the dark circle around it disappeared. He took her hands, about to heal her wrists, when she woke up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the castle. Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing before I fell."

"Don't worry. Jareth says your memory should return soon."

"But I shouldn't be here, should I?"

"No. Listen, I can heal your wrists if you want?"

"How?"

"Don't be afraid." He touched them gently.

"Ah!" Janine gasped, but the initial sting soon gave way and she felt nothing. "How did you do that?"

"I have some magic ability."

"Boy, I really don't belong here."

"Jareth's going to find out tomorrow what happened."

"Who is Jareth anyway?"

"It's a long story and I think you should sleep now." Toby moved to sit back in the chair.

"Don't leave me." She grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand on his. It was still so cold. Then his eyes met hers. "I don't know why, but I feel safe with you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Crystal left the park and found her way to her mother's old school. She was glad now that her mother and Uncle Toby had taught them about their world. Toby had brought books with him when he came to live in the Underground. She hadn't seen the point in them learning this before, but it was very useful now.

She heard music coming from the gymnasium and she snuck in among the kids to see what was going on. That's when she saw him, singing on stage. He was tall with long, light brown, curly hair and dark eyes. He wore light blue jeans and skin tight t-shirt. His voice was not as beautiful as her fathers, but beautiful all the same. She moved closer to the stage.

"_Wow, this ain't the right thing to do _

_So let's go!_

_Young girls they know what they're after_

_Young girls don't kiss me goodbye_

_Rockets shooting up into space_

_Buildings they rise to the skies_

_Bang! Bang! I got mine_

_Bang! Bang! Reach for the sky_

_I keep a good friend on videotape_

_He'll drive his sports car until it's too late_

_But we'll have a hot time on the town tonight_

_Cause love is my bet and it's the best yet_

_Bang! Bang! I got mine_

_Bang! Bang! Sun don't shine_

_Bang! Bang! You all angels_

_Bang! Bang! Now you all ought to be in pictures_

_Oh girl, oh girl,_

_My problems can't follow me_

_Phone calls I take my machine_

_I wander lonely to the sea_

_Lonely? Ha-Ha-Ha What does it mean?_

_Bang! Bang! I got mine_

_Bang! Bang! And you are next in line_

_Bang! Bang! Reach for the sky_

_Bang! Bang! Sun don't shine_

_Rise buildings_

_Rise to the sky_

_Young girls they know what they're after_

_I said, young girls don't kiss me goodbye"_

He had noticed the girl who had worked her way up to the side of the stage while he sang. There was something about her that made her stand out from everyone else. She was so beautiful it was almost inhuman with straight long, light blond hair and bright green eyes. After he finished his song, he came down from the stage to talk to her. "I've never seen you at school before."

"I sneaked in here."

"Why?"

"I heard the music."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to see what was going on."

"Well, what did you think?"

"It was great." She wouldn't have understood half of what he had been singing about, if it wasn't for her mom and Toby teaching her things about this world, so she was grateful.

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you going to be going to school here?"

"No, I'm just visiting."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get to know you."

"You still can. I might be in town for awhile. I know somewhere where we can go and talk if you want."

"Sure, my band's done for the night anyway."

They arrived at the park. "What's your name?" Crystal asked.

"David. And what's yours?"

"Crystal. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. It's my last year of high school. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen. I love music. My favourite colour is crystal blue. I like animals, being outside, gazing at the stars, moonlit nights, the warm summer rain. I'd like to see the ocean one day. I'm a bit of a dreamer . . ."

"I like what I hear. I'm a dreamer too. I have to be or I couldn't write songs. I feel like there's got to be more to life than what we see. It can't be just school to prepare you for work, then working so you can live. All the time you're trying to achieve freedom, a chance where you can do what you really want to do. That chance may come at retirement, but by then it could be to late. Plus you can't do anything without money. But will you ever have enough money to fulfill your dreams? Probably not. Sometimes I wonder what's the point. That's why I've got to keep believing that there's something else to all of this . . ."

"There is. I know."

"How's that?"

"I've seen it. My parents have it and so does my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I actually came here to find you, to bring you back with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came from another world. We -"

"What, you mean like another planet?"

"No, kind of like in your imagination, sort of like another plane. In some ways it's close enough to reach out and touch right now and yet its so far away its beyond measure."

"Sure, and I'm the King of the Fairies," David laughed cruelly.

"It's true."

"Then why don't you prove it."

"I can't. I don't have any magic, and even if I did, females of our power can only use magic when in desperate need, with some exceptions. It's very complicated."

"I'll bet. How did you get here then?"

"My nephew brought me and if you wait a while he'll be coming to take me back and you can come with us. I don't think you belong here."

"Boy, I thought you were different, well you are, but not in the way I'd hopped." He turned to leave muttering to himself and laughing. "This could make a great song. 'Stargirl', or something."

"David, wait!"

"Sorry, got to go. I'll see you around maybe."

Crystal sat down on the bench. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. What had she done? She tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Ello."

Reineth looked down at the blue worm among the stones on the outer Labyrinth wall, where he had sat down to wait. He was starting to get tired of swatting away those nasty fairies before they could bite him. "Hello."

"What are you doing out here at this hour of the night?"

"Waiting for someone."

"Why don't you come inside and meet the Missus. Have a nice cup of tea while you wait."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave soon."

"Mum," The worm turned to the wall and called. "Why don't you come out and meet young Prince Reineth. No one's ever going to meet you if you stay in there." Then the worm mumbled to himself, "No one's got time for tea anymore, it seems."

"Alright, alright. I'm comin'." Reineth watched as another blue worm appeared from the stone work. This worm wore a red sweater and had pink curlers in her hair. She also had very long eyelashes and pink eyelids. "Why bless my soul. Look how 'E's grown. What brings you out here?"

Reineth sighed. "I'm waiting for my Aunt actually."

"Young Crystal? What's the Princess up to?"

"She wanted me to take her Aboveground. Why? I don't know."

"Ah, it's love," said the missus.

"But she's never been there before."

"It doesn't matter. She still feels its pull. You should tell Jareth. It's too dangerous for her to go alone."

"But he wouldn't take her there and if he finds out about this he'll kill us."

"Then you don't know your grandfather that well. He understands more than any what she's going through right now."

Reineth thought about that as he gazed up at the clock he had produced in front of a tree. It had been a few hours. He should check on Crystal. "Well I had better go now. It was nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, come back again soon."

"Bye." Reineth walked up the hill and produced a crystal. He gazed in and saw Crystal crying on a bench in the park.

He appeared beside her in an instant. "What happened?!"

"He didn't believe me."

"Who didn't? Believe what?"

"I found him. I tried to tell him where we're from to bring him back with us. He didn't believe me."

Reineth laughed with relief. So that was all. "Well what do you expect, humans aren't that open minded."

"My mother was and your mother was too."

"True," he conceded. "But lets get home before morning comes and they find us gone. Crystal wiped the tears away and went with him silently. "Don't you think you should talk to your father. I think he would understand -"

"But he doesn't," she cut him off. "My parents just want to keep me in the Labyrinth safe. I can't do anything. It's not fair."

They arrived at the castle. "Go on. We'd better get to bed now." Crystal shooed Reineth away, stopping him from arguing with her further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jennifer had awaken before Sireth. She watched him while he slept. He looked younger now that he was relaxed in sleep, without the weight of his guilt over how he'd treated her when they'd met to strain and age his features, or the fear that some darkness inside him would rise to the surface.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and tracing his face. He woke up and fixed his gaze immediately to hers, with intense, mismatched eyes. She marvelled at how very dark blue one was and how bright green the other, reminding her again that she had come from a very different world than he.

"I haven't seen Reineth around lately," Sireth said, his face already taking on the stain of worry.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's been hanging out with your sister."

"Well, I'm glad they're getting along again. It seemed like they were drifting apart."

"Don't worry about them."

"I know. Reineth's going to be a lot better than I was. I can't seem to stop myself from snapping at him when he goofs off because I know my tricks then were no laughing matter."

"He's going to be fine," Jennifer reassured him.

"I know, but it's so hard when magic can be so deadly. I remember myself at his age and it was like a different person was inside me . . ."

"You're right. It was a different person. I saw you struggling, fighting with something inside. I knew it wasn't you. At least not who you really were, not who you were meant to be."

"Well, I couldn't have won that fight without you. I'm glad you could see there was something more. Did you ever regret the day I found you?"

"No," she said with absolute conviction and he couldn't help but believe her.

"Come here." He pulled her into him. "You must be insane not to have," he smiled, and she wished he would do it more often. It set her heart on fire. He started to sing.

"_I'm lazy,_

_You crazy, girl_

_Stay by my side_

_I'm scared you'll_

_Meet someone_

_In whom you'll confide_

_No, no, no_

_Life's still a dream_

_You're love's amazing_

_Since I found you_

_My life's amazing_

_I pledge you'll_

_Never be blue_

_There's too much at stake to be down_

_My nightmare_

_Rooted here watching you go_

_Divine in both our lives_

_Life's still a dream_

_You're love's amazing, amazing_

_Since I found you_

_My life's a roll_

_Go, go, go_

_And it's amazing_

_It's amazing . . ."_

At that moment Jennifer vowed she would do whatever it took to stop Sireth from torturing himself any longer. Her face now so close to his, their eyes locked. Hers showing no doubt, a strength that said they were equal and that they were both part of the same piece, that they were meant to be together and Jennifer wouldn't have it any other way. And love. Sireth marvelled how he could see all this in her eyes just before she kissed him.

Her hands stroking his face then travelled to tangle in his hair as she kissed him passionately. His hands rubbed her back, pressing her closer to him, like she was his only salvation. He breathed her into his soul. He would never get enough. He broke away from her mouth to kiss a trail down her neck to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and she gasped as she arched her back to give him better access, holding his head to her. His hands travelled to her now restless hips as he rolled her beneath him, holding them firmly pinned to the mattress.

She gave a cry of protest when his mouth left her breast and he gazed down at her in challenge. Though something in Sireth would like nothing more than to just take her as fast and as hard as he could, he wouldn't. Jennifer saw him questioning her. _Is this what she wanted? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him, still knowing that there was a darkness that would always be a part of him?_

The answer was "Yes," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his chest, then travelling down to his flat belly, which quivered as she scraped lower with her nails. She barely brushed him with her fingers, but it made his body tighten with need. Her hands now on his hips, urged him down to her and he didn't resist. He entered her so slowly, Jennifer wanted to scream. Finally he was in and they started to move in rhythm. Then as her nails dug into his shoulders, she screamed her release and he followed soon after.

As Sireth lay contented with his arms wrapped tight around her, Jennifer thought this was the perfect way to spend a morning.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Jareth, I'm going to see how our guest is doing today." Sarah told Jareth as they left their chambers the next morning.

"Alright, I'll go ask some questions."

Jareth strode into the throne room with an air about him that said he wasn't in a good mood and if anyone disobeyed him or stepped out of line, they'd be sorry they ever did. All the goblins in the room were suddenly on the alert. Jareth got right to the point. "Last night a young girl was found in the hedge area of the Labyrinth, gagged and hands tied. She was in bad shape. Now, does any one of you know how she could have gotten here and in the state we found her in, hm? Because as far as I know we're not in the habit of taking children that have been wished away anymore, especially teenagers. And if any of you did take a child, of course you would bring it to my attention straight away."

Jareth crouched down so that he was eye level with one of the goblins. His chin resting on his hand as if he was calculating, but at the same time unconcerned. "Isn't that the rules here?"

The goblin gulped. "Yes, your highness."

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"Me? I'm always nervous, your majesty."

"I see." Jareth said as he stood up. "Let everyone know that if they know anything, they had better come to me, because when I find out they were lying, it will be straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench, or worse."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah knocked on the door, then went into the room. Janine was awake, watching Toby sleeping in the chair beside the bed. "Hello, I'm Sarah, Toby's sister. What's your name?"

"Janine." _Sarah_ . . . That name sounded familiar too. She wished she could remember.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to your brother."

"You must be starving. I'll get you something to eat and a nice warm bath would probably feel nice about now." She went over to Toby. "Come on Toby. If you stay there much longer you'll regret it.

He stretched. "Oh," he groaned. He had such a kink in his back after sleeping in that chair all night.

"Come on, Janine's going to take a bath and I'm going to get her some food. Why don't you come too and then you can see what Jareth's found out. I'll be back soon," she told Janine as she shoved Toby out the door.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Crystal, I wanted to talk to you," Jareth said as he knocked on her door.

_Oh, no, he found out! Great! _She tried to look as if she'd been awake for awhile. She'd overslept after last night. She opened the door and he sat down on the bed with her.

"Your mother told me that you were telling her you wanted to go Aboveground. It's probably hard for you to talk about it with me, but I know how you feel. It was very hard for me to wait for your mother. And I had to wait a lot longer than you will."

"Will you take me there?" Crystal asked hopefully.

"We will soon."

"How soon?"

"In a couple of years at least."

"In a couple of years?!"

"We want you to just enjoy being a kid -"

"What if I don't want to be a kid anymore?"

"You'll have forever to be with _**him **_once you find him. We don't want to give you up just yet. We didn't get the chance to see Sireth grow up."

"I know, but . . ." she almost told him she'd already been Aboveground, but she couldn't.

"I know its hard, but it really means a lot to your mother." He regarded Crystal for a moment who now sat with bowed head. Then he started to sing.

"_My love wherever you are_

_Whatever you are, don't lose faith_

_I know it's gonna happen someday_

_To you_

_Please wait, please wait_

_Wait, don't lose faith_

_You say that the day never arrives_

_And it's never seemed so far away_

_But I know it's gonna happen someday_

_To you_

_Please wait, please wait_

_Wait, don't lose faith_

_Please wait, please wait_

_Please, don't lose faith_

_Don't lose faith_

_You say that the day never arrives_

_And it seems so far away_

_But I know it's gonna happen someday_

_Someday to you_

_To you_

_Please wait, please wait_

_Please wait"_

Crystal was looking at him with tear filled eyes. She threw her arms around her dad and he hugged her close.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Boss! Boss!" Some goblins from castle met up with the taller goblin in the Labyrinth.

"Shut up you idiots! I told you never to call me that. The only person that you're supposed to view as your leader is Jareth."

"Duh, but I thought you were our boss too."

The tall goblin clonked the dumb one on the head. "I am, but no one else is supposed to know that."

"Oh."

"Now what were you running here to tell me?"

"Uh," he scratched his head. "I forgot."

"We came to tell you that they found the girl," another one answered.

"Who did?"

"The Goblin King."

"What? If I want anything done right, I have to do it myself! What did he say?"

"He wants anyone with any information about her to tell what they know or else it's straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench, or worse," the goblin gulped.

"Are you gonna tell Jareth what happened?" another one asked.

"What do you think he'll do to us if he finds out what we did? Did he mention that?"

"No he left that part out."

"Well you can bet it will be even worse than the '_**or worse' **_part he already mentioned. We'll just have to stay away from the castle now until we can figure out what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Toby ran into the Goblin King on his way from the kitchens. "Jareth, did you find out anything?"

"Not yet Toby, but I can tell something is going on. Did Janine remember anything?"

"No."

"I think it would be better if we didn't tell her too much. A lot of information all at once might put too much stress on her right now."

"You're right."

"Maybe you could take her around, show her some of the nicer spots in the Labyrinth."

"Sure."

Jareth smiled slyly as Toby walked away. He wasn't worried about her going into the Labyrinth. He was sure she'd be safe with Toby. He inwardly winced though, realizing he was playing matchmaker and that was something more suited to his wife. But he supposed it was because he knew what it was like waiting so long alone here. He had to give Toby and Janine a chance.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"David, your mother showed me the report card you brought home yesterday. How do you expect to get into a good college with grades like this?" his father demanded.

"Well maybe I don't want to go to college!"

"What? Are you crazy? How are you going to get a good job and support yourself if you don't go to college? I don't understand it. School is easy for you."

"Yeah, now it's just gotten boring and pointless. I want to be a musician dad."

"Well, how long do you think that will last? You guys could have a fight tomorrow and that would be the end of your band. Plus what chance do you think you have of actually hitting it big. And if you did, it would probably be just one song or one album."

"It's not about the money dad. You just don't get it, and you never will." David ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him and for some inexplicable reason, he headed for the park.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Reineth, I have to go back there."

"No way. You're lucky we didn't get caught the first time and that nothing went wrong. I'm not risking it again."

"You don't understand. I _**have**_ to go back there." Despite her father's talk with her, Crystal knew she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Did you talk to grandpa?"

"Yes, but he won't take me there for another couple of years yet, and I have to see _**him**_ again. Now that I've found him I really can't wait two more years. Please!"

Reineth looked into her bright green eyes, just like his grandmother's, and he just couldn't refuse. "Alright, but this is the last time."

They appeared on the hill again. "But he didn't believe you before. How are you going to convince him this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I just bring him to the park, you could come get us."

"But he has to want to come here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Don't worry. I'll think of something."

Crystal didn't know where David lived. She supposed she'd check the school first and see if he was there. Before she could even leave the park, David ran into her.

"You're here again?"

Crystal nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I had a fight with my dad. I just needed to get some air. I'm not sure why I came here."

"This was my mother's favourite spot to come when she wanted to get away from it all. She used to live in this town you know. Do you mind if I ask you what you were fighting about?"

"Well, my dad wants me to go to College and get a good job, but I don't want to spend my life doing something that I'm not interested in. I just want to live for me. Life's too short to waste even a minute of it. I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Maybe just because I asked, and you needed someone to listen."

He looked at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had a perfect face and her light blond hair almost looked white in certain lights. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled and he could only imagine what her parents looked like to make such a beautiful child. Unable to stop himself, he brushed a strand of hair back from her face, marvelling at how soft it felt to his touch. "You are different."

"So are you," she whispered. David's attention was drawn to her lips and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Crystal suddenly felt her soul come together. It finally felt whole. He was the missing piece to her life.

The kiss made David feel amazing, but it also felt so right that it scared him. _How could she make him feel like this?_

Crystal didn't think she'd ever get enough of him, but he pushed her back and turned away from her, hands shaking. She regarded him for a moment, confused. Maybe he regretted kissing her. She decided to pretend the kiss didn't mean anything. "Show me around town. I want to see the place my mother grew up in. I've never gotten the chance to come here before."

Whatever she had said the other night, he chose to ignore it for now, along with what had just happened between them. "Okay."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Janine felt much better after her bath. Though Toby and Sarah were nice, she was still afraid. She didn't know who she was or where she was. She felt she was still in danger from whoever had tied her up and left her in the Labyrinth to die. She was sure they would come for her again. They probably knew she was at the castle and they couldn't risk being found out if her memory returned. She knew she didn't belong here, yet she had a feeling she hadn't belonged where she was before anyway. Maybe she was trying to get here, but whoever tied her up didn't want her to reach her destination. _But why? _"Oh," she cried in frustration and put her hands to the sides of her head. "Why cant I remember?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Janine, it's me Toby."

Janine was afraid she liked Toby a little too much, with his tousled blond hair, clear blue eyes, and caring manner. She quickly checked herself in the mirror. The dress Sarah had lent her was lovely. It was pale gray, and violet to match her eyes and compliment her black hair. It was also accented with sliver beading. Satisfied with her appearance, she went to open the door.

When she opened the door Toby was stunned for a moment, seeing her all cleaned up. "You look lovely."

"Thanks."

"I - I was wondering if I could show you around a bit. There are actually some pretty amazing places in the Labyrinth. Away from all the people."

"Is that a good idea? I mean the ones that did this to me might try again so I don't give them away."

"Don't worry. I have some power, remember?"

He smiled at her and it melted her heart. How could she refuse him? It seemed he was laying everything on the line for her. The sensation seemed foreign to her. Like nobody had ever cared that much for her before. She wondered if that were true and shuddered at the coldness of that possibility. "Alright."

Toby briefly considered using a crystal to transport them so they wouldn't have to come into contact with anyone, but decided against it. It might put too much stress on Janine.

He was amazed himself at how far he had come with his magic ability. Especially since he wasn't born here into Jareth's line. But he supposed it was because Jareth was less than a minute away from making him his heir and bestowing upon him his powers, before Sarah stopped him. Anyway there was a secret passage through his room that led to the cliff-side forest clearing. They could go that way.

He led Janine down the hall and down the stone staircase at the back of the castle to where his chambers were. He didn't mind being at ground level in the back of the castle. In fact, he preferred it. His chambers were very large and almost detached from the rest of the castle. That way it kind of felt like it was his own place. He opened the door and let her go in first.

"Are these your rooms?"

"Yes."

She looked around, noting that it didn't seem lived in at all, except behind the desk. "You have quite the collection of books."

"Yeah, I like to write stories."

"You wrote all these?"

"Most of them. There are a lot of stories to tell in the Labyrinth. I also help the Bookkeeper with maintaining records of events and rules of the Labyrinth."

"Maybe you could read me some of your stories."

"Maybe." Toby smiled. He looked at the shelf and selected a book. "Come on," he said, leading her into the passage.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Boss, how long do we have to hide out in the Labyrinth?"

"What did I tell you about calling me boss?"

"Duh, never to call you boss."

"That's right, so don't do it or _you'll_ be the one spending eternity in an oubliette."

The goblin gulped, clamping his hands over his mouth.

"Now the only thing we can do to save us from certain death, or a fate far worse, is to get that girl and make sure she never talks."

"Why hasn't she said anything already?"

"Apparently because she has amnesia."

The goblins gathered around scratched their heads in puzzlement, but one dared to ask, "Duh, what's amnisha?"

"Amnesia! It's when you lose your memory," the leader replied exasperated.

"How did you know she has amnishna?" another goblin asked.

"Never mind!" He clunked the goblin on the head. "But it's only temporary, so we have to get her quick."

"How?"

"Do I have to think of everything? Figure it out and do it quick! She has to come out of her room sometime and when she does . . . get her!" Now go!"

They all charged off into the Labyrinth in different directions, leaving their '_leader_' to shake his head at their stupidity. Why was he the only one with brains around here? He guessed that's what made him the boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for showing me around town," Crystal said as they walked by the shop windows.

"I've told you a lot about me, but I don't really know anything about you," David said.

"I think I have to show you before I can tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't believe me before."

"What? You mean about you coming from another world? How could I? First of all you look pretty normal to me, and you said this was your mother's home town."

"It is, but she went to the Underground."

"The Underground? In England or do you mean a club or something?"

"No the Labyrinth is in the Underground."

"Boy, it just keeps getting better and better."

"If you come with me, I'll take you there and you can see for yourself."

"Why do you even have to ask? Why don't you just abduct me?" he mocked.

"It doesn't work that way. You have to want to go there."

"Well that's something new."

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just come with me and I'll prove it."

"No. My whole life I've been lied to. Life is one big lie, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else play me for a fool. Not anymore. I actually thought you liked me, but if that were true you wouldn't try to pull this stunt on me. So you can just take your spaceship and go back to whatever planet you came from."

Janine stared at his angry face a moment more before she turned and ran blindly across the street. At the same time a car ran the stop sign and hit Crystal. David watched in horror as she flew up on the hood then fell over the side of the car which didn't even slow down, but kept on driving, speeding off into the night.

David rushed over to her lying on the ground. He looked around, horrified that there was actually nobody around to help. "Crystal! Crystal!"

"David?" she said weakly.

"We have to get you to the hospital."

"No!" She put her hand on his arm. "I can't - can't go to the hospital."

"What are you talking about? You've just been hit by a car!"

"You don't under - understand. I _**can't **_go there. It would be better if I died here than go there."

"But -"

"Listen, if you believe nothing else in your life, believe that I do like you - care for you. I - I haven't lied . . . to you . . . about anything . . . I can't go to the hospital . . . believe me . . ." Her eyes stared into his before she passed out.

David stared at her a moment then looked up to the starry sky. He had stopped believing in almost everything now. Life was a cruel joke as far as he was concerned, but should he start believing now. Especially in this strange girl with her crazy stories. Well, he believed things that had made sense until the moment of truth. Maybe it was time he believed in something that didn't seem to make any sense at all. Who was he to judge what was real and what wasn't, anyway. Her story, her world, actually sounded more right than the place he was in. He decided to believe her. Her eyes had pleaded with him, had spoke the truth of her words, but what was he going to do?

It was after midnight by the time David got Crystal to his house. His parents were asleep. He carried her to his room, which was thankfully on the ground floor. He couldn't believe he was doing this. She was probably going to die right in his room. What would his parents say? He got a damp cloth and washed the blood from her face.

After awhile she woke up. "David?"

"It's alright."

She looked around the dimly lit room and knew they weren't at the hospital, but at his house. "Thank you for believing."

"Yeah, but what about you? You're going to die if we don't get help. What about your powers? You said you could use them in times of great need. I'd say this qualifies."

Crystal thought of the times her mother had used her magic. First she had said she used the power in her father's necklace to save him. Then her book of Labyrinth had helped her save Jareth again. Both times it was to save the life of the man she loved and both times there was a catalyst for help. She was sure her mom could do magic now without a catalyst if necessary, but she had also been very young those first times too.

Crystal was young and though her mother told her she had a magic in her, Crystal was sure she was just an ordinary girl. If she did possess magic ability she was sure she would find the strength to call upon it to save David's life, but what was her own life worth? He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. He was just a good person trying to save a girl's life, but after that there was no future for them and that meant no future for her. How could she go on living without him? She thought of her family and knew she would for them, but the fact remained that deep down she didn't feel the urgency or desire to fight.

She smiled up at him and reached up a shaky hand to touch his face. "I wish we could have known each other better. I'm sorry you couldn't know the truth that I know exists. Whatever happens I want you to know the truth . . . I came here to find you, but I guess it wasn't meant to be . . . for so many reasons. It's funny, but I don't think I can save myself."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

David was shocked by her admission. "But - how could you? You barely know me. That doesn't make any sense anyway."

"It doesn't matter . . ." Her hand slipped from his face.

She seemed to be drifting off. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Stay with me." He thought about what she said. She had come here to find him. She claimed she loved him. Why? He had laughed at her and mocked her. He couldn't understand. This woman, so beautiful, loved _**him**_. And now she was dying practically at his hand. He had been too cruel to her. Why couldn't he have believed in _**her**_, the one person who had believed in him? She understood him. "You have to tell me what to do."

"It will be . . . alright . . . just . . ."

"What?" He shook her shoulders, but she was unconscious again. He had been an idiot. How could he have rejected her. She was his salvation. Was he was just afraid of getting hurt - of finding out it was a cruel joke of reality? It had seemed too good to be true, and it was turning out to be just that. As soon as he'd found her she was being taken away from him. But it was his own fault. All he could do now was wait until she woke up again . . . if she did. He began to sing.

"_All our friends_

_Now seem so thin and frail_

_Slinky secrets_

_Hotter than the sun_

_No peachy prayers_

_No trendy rechauffe_

_I'm with you_

_So I can't go on_

_All my violence_

_Raining tears upon the sheet_

_I'm bewildered_

_For we're strangers when we meet_

_Blank screen TV_

_Preening ourselves in the snow_

_Forget my name_

_But I'm over you_

_Blended sunrise_

_And it's a dying world_

_Humming Rheingold_

_We scavenge up our clothes_

_All my violence_

_Raging tears upon the sheet_

_I'm resentful_

_For we're strangers when we meet_

_Your embrace_

_It was all that I feared_

_Halfway sadness_

_Dazzled by the new_

_Steely resolve_

_Is falling from me_

_My poor soul_

_All bruised passivity_

_All your regrets_

_Ride rough-shod over me_

_I'm so glad_

_That we're strangers when we meet_

_I'm so thankful_

_That we're strangers when we meet_

_I'm in clover_

_For we're strangers when we meet_

_Heel head over_

_But we're strangers when we meet_

_Strangers when we meet_

_Strangers when we meetStrangers when we meet_"

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

As Jareth was investigating different areas of the Labyrinth, he felt pain suddenly shoot through his body, for no apparent reason. He confirmed that Sarah was alright, but he still felt uneasy. Maybe it had something to do with the attack on Janine. He decided the sooner he discovered who her attackers were, the better, so he pushed his feelings aside and continued his search.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Reineth had waited, watching the park through his crystal for his aunt to appear there. It had been too long. She still hadn't returned yet. He tried to locate her, but the crystal was all blurry. He hadn't practiced locating people yet. Finding a place was easier because it didn't move around like a person. Unless that person was _**The One**_. Then you'd have a deeper connection that always links the two people together. Even though Crystal was his aunt, he still couldn't get a fix on her without knowing her exact location.

He debated what he should do. He could tell his dad, but he imagined how well that would go over. His dad was so strict about him using his magic responsibly, and then if his grandpa found out . . . It would be better if he went there himself and looked for her. He could bring her back and no one would ever know anything about it. Except how were they going to explain the guy she brought with her, since he knew she wouldn't leave without him? He didn't know why they didn't think of that dilemma before. Well, he'd worry about that later.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

They emerged out of the tunnels into a stone part of the Labyrinth. Janine shuddered at the memories creeping on the edge of her mind about this area, but the stones quickly gave way to forest and then a clearing. Toby turned her around to see the castle in the distance at the far side of a gorge. "It's beautiful!" Janine gasped.

"Yes it is, isn't it." They stood leaning on the stone rail.

"Have you always lived here?"

"No, I've been here for sixteen years."

"Wow, that's nearly as old as I am, seventeen, I think. But your place . . . it doesn't really seem as if you _**do**_ live here."

Toby sighed. "Maybe it's because I don't feel like I belong. Or maybe it's that some things are missing. There's nothing here for me."

"What about your sister?"

"Yes, I love my sister and I like being with her, but she doesn't need me. She has Jareth."

"Is Jareth her husband?"

"Yes, he's also the Goblin King."

'_Goblin King . . .' _The words echoed in her mind, but it was her mother's voice she heard saying them. A fearful look crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" He searched her violet eyes for the answers.

"I don't know. I've heard that before. I think my mom told me something about him, but I can't remember." A feeling of dread swept over her at the words _'Goblin King'._ She had thought that Jareth was someone who could help her, but this discovery that they were the same person made her uneasy.

"Your mom knew about Jareth?"

"I think her mother told her."

Toby wondered if Janine's mother could have actually wished her teenage daughter away. It was a horrible contemplation. The only other possibility was that her mother had told Janine about the Underground and somehow she had found a way to come here. That still didn't explain why they found her in the state they did. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that her family might have done that to her. Or had it been someone in the Labyrinth? Most likely the goblins.

"I wish I could remember."

"Don't worry. You will."

"You know where I come from, don't you? You came from there too."

"Yes, the people here call it Aboveground. We're in the Underground. The Labyrinth is a part of a much larger world."

"I feel like I didn't belong where I was before."

"Did . . . Did your parents or someone there hurt you?" Janine's hand went up to touch her eye. Toby recalled it as the one with the dark circle around it that he'd healed. He couldn't tolerate people who would attack a woman, or fellow man for that matter, for no good reason. Especially when that person is someone you're supposed to love - a family member, a girlfriend.

In the human world people can hurt other people and be deemed mentally ill and get away with it. Here he could only except what Sireth had done to Jennifer because there was magic involved. The dark magic can possess and take over, but it can also be overcome and eradicated. He had a feeling no matter how many times Jennifer tried to convince Sireth she was alright, Sireth was paying everyday for what had happened with his guilt and remorse. Which was more than he could say for the other people Aboveground, who deserved fates far worse for their deeds, but time and time again they get let off the hook.

Toby took her hand away from her face and held it. "No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise you."

Janine stared into his clear blue eyes and believed he would do all he could to stop that from happening. Before she realized what they were doing, they kissed. His kiss was passionate by the anger he held for what had happened to her and his determination not to let her life know pain again. Angry at the people who'd hurt her and above all, though he didn't realize it yet, he didn't want to lose her. He needed her.

She met his hungry kisses with her own. Letting out her frustration at her lost memory and her fear at the prospect of reliving a past she was sure she didn't want to know anymore. As well as her anger at the people who'd left her for dead and who were now a threat to this loving good man, who would seemingly lay down his life for her, though she couldn't understand why. Finally she poured into her kiss her need to fill the emptiness in his life and in his heart.

She put her arms around him and he softened his kisses. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to show her a gentleness she had never known. Her hands moved to explore his chest under his jacket and he trailed kisses down her neck, then abruptly he lifted his head. He was going to far. This was definitely not the time. There couldn't be any future for them anyway, he told himself. She was just a teenager and he was taking advantage of the fact that she didn't remember who she was.

They stood in each others embrace for a moment, catching their breath. Janine was temporarily stunned from the connection she had felt with him. "We should head back to the castle," Toby said finally. "See if Jareth has found out anything."

"Can we trust him?" Janine asked, regaining awareness and gripping his arm.

"I wondered the same thing once, but I soon discovered I could trust him with my life, and my sister's.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth and Sarah stood in the throne room which for the moment was free of goblins. Hoggle entered first, followed by Sir Didymus on his loyal steed, then Ludo bringing up the rear. Sir Didymus dismounted then took off his cap and bowed low and graceful. "Your Majesty. My Queen."

Hoggle stepped in front of him. This was no time for Sir Didymus' formalities. "What's this about? The whole Labyrinth's buzin' that your out to gets someone."

"A girl was found in the Labyrinth tied up and in bad shape," Sarah said. "We think some goblins may know something about it."

"Those scum. I never did like goblins."

"What do you want us to do My Lady?"

"We want you to be on the alert. Watch for any suspicious activity."

"Janine's got amnesia for now, but we're afraid they might strike again to keep her quiet," Jareth added. "If you notice anything out of the ordinary, tell me right away."

"No problem. We'll get those rats!" Hoggle confirmed.

"Yeah!" Ludo agreed.

"Yes, I'll just employ one of my many attack plans and get rid of those devils for good!" Didymus barked, waving his staff around, ready for a fight.

Sarah caught the end of his staff. "No. No fighting. Come and tell us if you see anything first, okay?"

Didymus paused for a moment then conceded. "My Queen, for you, anything."

"Alright. Be careful you guys," Sarah called after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

David finished the song and was surprised to hear Crystal whisper. "That was beautiful. Sad, but beautiful."

"You were awake?"

"Yes." Crystal opened her eyes. Her green eyes somehow remained bright though she was fading.

A normal person would be dead by now, he thought, recalling the accident. David suddenly wanted to know everything about her and about her world, before it was too late. "Tell me about your world, your family."

"Well . . . my father's the King and we live in a castle surrounded by a vast Labyrinth with many different sections, some eerie, some beautiful, but all deadly. Created by a dark past that one can only imagine, but my mother brought light into the Labyrinth and into my father. Now it all has changed for the better -" She started coughing. "Pretty unbelievable, huh?" she coughed.

"Shhh." His fingers brushed her lips then tangled in her hair. "Don't talk anymore." He helped her to take a sip of water. "I'm sorry about this, what happened to you. I'm sorry about everything." His thumb stroked her cheek. She shook her head about to protest, but his thumb now over her lips stopped her. He traced her lips for a moment.

"David?"

"What is it?" His voice sounded soft and distant.

"Would you give me one last kiss?"

His brows furrowed at her request. She sounded as if she were asking him to cut out his very heart and give it to her, which she knew was impossible. When now he would do anything she asked, and this was something he would gladly give and take, and he vowed it would not be the last.

He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips seemed so soft compared to his and in this kiss he felt there _**was**_ some kind of relief to his madness. She tasted like rain, but it was tainted with the coppery taste of blood, reminding him of why he was kissing her in the first place.

His hard mouth against hers sent lightning through Crystal's body. It made her feel so alive. His long brown hair tickled her neck as it fell over his shoulders. She could almost fool herself into believing that he wanted to kiss her, but either way she felt she could die more at peace now.

"Don't look at me as if by kissing you, I had made some major sacrifice."

"But I know you don't like me. You're just trying to help someone whose been injured."

"I was a idiot before. I was just afraid to find out it wasn't real, and more than ever before in my life I wished it was, that _**you**_ were real. Now I know the truth, but you're still going to leave me. Only it will be my own fault."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. And I'm not going anywhere . . . You have to go back to the park and find my nephew, Reineth."

"How is a little boy going to help?"

"He's not a little boy. He's the same age as me. It's a long story. Just tell him what happened and tell him to get my father."

"Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?"

"I can hold on, just hurry."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Reineth took the form of a hawk and flew to the park from the Underground. Flying took less energy and magic than turning yourself into matter, disappearing completely and skipping right through time and space then rematerializing on the other side, but it was impossible to do that with someone else with you.

He arrived and looked around the whole park, but Crystal wasn't there. He headed to the streets, to the school, even knocked on doors looking for her. He asked at the hospital, though he was sure she wouldn't go there willingly. No one had seen her and they'd all been very angry at being disturbed this early in the morning. It was hard to find people to ask this early or late depending on how you looked at it. He even had to fend off some angry guys in an alley, which wasn't hard with his powers. He wished that Crystal had told him the name of the guy she had come here to get. Then he could have asked people if they knew where he lived.

It was starting to feel hopeless and he was starting to get tired. His limbs started to feel heavy and he stumbled to the ground. Now the air seemed thick and hard to breathe. Fear suddenly struck him as he realized what was happening. He had stayed here too long. He tried to transport himself back to the Labyrinth or even the park, but it wouldn't work. He started dragging himself back to the park. His parents would have to realize he and Crystal were gone and would think to look Aboveground. They knew about Crystal's obsession with this place. He just hoped they weren't too late.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth suddenly felt like something was missing. He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from or what they meant, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

David arrived at the park. "Reineth! Reineth!" he called, but he didn't see anyone. He would wait a bit, but he didn't want to leave Crystal alone. He headed for a bench, but tripped over something. He looked down to see what it was and saw an arm sticking out from under the bushes. He was afraid to find out who it belonged to, and if the person was alive or dead, but he had to. He peered around the bushes and saw a guy about Crystal's age with features that could only be described as beautiful. He definitely didn't belong here. "Reineth?" He knelt down beside him. "Reineth?"

He guy stirred. "Who are you?" David was instantly struck by his different coloured eyes.

"I'm David. Crystal sent me to get you. She was hit by a car. She needs help, but what happened to you?"

"I came looking for her," he gasped. "But I stayed here too long."

"What are we going to do?"

"Take me to her."

David didn't know how that would help, but he wasn't going to leave the guy here anyway. He got him to his feet and helped him to his house. _Now imagine if his parents found two bodies in his room_, he thought grimly.

Reineth was sure he could get Crystal to at least save herself. He wasn't sure why she hadn't already. His dad and grandpa could find them by crystal anyway, so he didn't need to stay in the park.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Hoggle and the others had split up, carefully watching different goblins, looking and listening for anything out of place. If Hoggle had to listen to much more of their mindless drivel or watch their stupid antics he thought he would go crazy. All he'd seen so far was goblins pushing, shoving, fighting, arguing, clonking each other over the head, acting silly, name calling, laughing, not to mention tripping over one another and themselves. Finally he gave up and joined the others where they agreed to meet.

Ludo was already there and Sir Didymus was just riding in. "Well, did any of you find anything suspicious?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Nothin'" Hoggle said.

"No," Ludo groaned.

"Well these demons have to be here somewhere. And when I find them, I'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget. I'll give them this -" He waved his staff. "Then that -" He jabbed it forward and started barking.

Ludo shook his head.

"Oh, no you don't," Hoggle interrupted. "We have to report to Jareth and Sarah. Remember?" Before Sir Didymus could reply, they heard the noise of goblins clanking towards them. "Quick, hide!" Hoggle cried.

"Come on we've got to get the girl," one goblin said.

"We'll get rid of her, then Jareth won't find out what we did," said another.

"Yeah, we should have put her in an oubliette in the first place. The Labyrinth sure didn't take care of her."

"No, just took away her memory, lucky for us at least. Now let's get this job done so that the boss will be off our backs and we won't have to worry about Jareth."

"I don't know . . . Jareth always knows stuff. He always finds out."

"Shut up! He's not gonna find out."

Sir Didymus glared at the goblins from his hiding place behind the hedges? "So those are the brutes. I will stop them. Charge!" Sir Didymus galloped off.

"Grab him?" Hoggle cried.

Ludo swooped a massive arm and knocked Sir Didymus right off his mount.

"What was that?" The goblins turned around.

Ludo held Didymus' mouth shut with one hand, so he wouldn't bark and challenge the goblins, while holding him tucked under his arm as they ran back into the Labyrinth.

The goblins looked around the hedge, but there was nothing there.

Ludo put Sir Didymus down when they were at a safe distance and Sir Didymus whacked Ludo's knee with his staff. "Ow!" Ludo howled.

"Why in heaven did you do that, Sir Ludo?" Didymus asked. "They were just about to surrender to me."

"Right." Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Remember what Sarah said? We have to report back to her first."

"Yeah," Ludo agreed.

Sir Didymus grudgingly agreed. "You are right Sir Hoggle."

Hoggle gritted his teeth. He hated being called that, but he refrained from reminding Didymus since he knew it would do no good. Someone should follow those goblins and make sure they don't attack Janine, he thought. But he didn't trust Sir Didymus to follow without attacking and he didn't think Ludo could stay out of sight. He also didn't trust either one of them to tell Sarah and Jareth what they'd overheard. So he guessed the best thing was for them all to go to the castle. He'd just have to trust Toby to keep Janine safe until then.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth, Sarah, Sireth and Jennifer gathered in the dinning hall for supper. "Where's Toby and Janine?" Sarah asked.

"Toby's showing Janine the nicer spots in the Labyrinth. They should be back shortly," Jareth replied.

"Has anyone seen Reineth?" Jennifer asked.

Jareth shook his head.

"I haven't seen him all day." Sarah thought back. "I haven't seen Crystal at all either."

"They've been hanging out together lately," Sireth added. "I tried using a crystal to locate Reineth, but it didn't work."

"You didn't tell me that," Jennifer turned to him.

"I didn't want to worry you. They're probably fine."

"I'll try." Jareth produced a crystal. Reineth was nowhere to bee seen, but he could see Crystal. Her image wasn't clear and he couldn't tell where she was, but he saw blood on her. Fear flickered in his eyes, but that was his only show of emotion. Now he knew the reason for his feeling of unease and the loss he felt.

He quickly hardened his gaze, but Sarah had caught it. She could read him well now. "What's wrong, Jareth?"

"I can see Crystal, but I can't find Reineth."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell, but I don't think she's in the Labyrinth."

"What?"

"I think she went Aboveground."

"How?"

"Reineth must have taken her," Sireth replied.

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "And he's probably with her."

"Then why can't you see him or tell exactly where Crystal is?" Jennifer asked.

"Probably because he's been there too long and lost his powers. I'm not sure why I can't tell where Crystal is though. Sireth and I will go look for them."

"No!" Sarah and Jennifer both protested at the same time.

"It makes more sense for us to go," Sarah said. "It doesn't matter how long we stay there. We can't get trapped there if anything goes wrong. You need to stay here and watch out for Janine and her attackers."

"Sarah's right," Jennifer agreed. "They'd probably strike as soon as they knew the King was gone. Besides Sarah and I know the area better than you do."

Jareth didn't like it, but he knew better than to argue with Sarah. "Very well."

"Dad, you can't be serious," Sireth protested, then he turned to Jennifer, "You can't go."

"I have to."

"No, I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"It's alright. I have to go. He's my son too, you know. Don't worry."

Sireth looked into her eyes and knew he had to let her go. He quickly kissed her hard. "Be careful."

"I will." She left him to stand beside Sarah.

Jareth tossed Sarah the crystal. Sarah's hidden magic was strong and Jareth had taught her how to use it, if necessary. She preferred not to unless it was an emergency. She held the crystal up. "Sarah . . ." Jareth didn't need to say anything more. Their eyes connected and they each knew how they felt. In a moment Sarah and Jennifer were gone.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"There she is!" The goblins came to an abrupt halt.

"Let's go!" one cried.

"Just a minute," another held him back. "Toby's with her. We have to have a plan of attack."

"What can he do?" asked the dumbest goblin of the bunch.

"Well, he was almost Jareth's heir. We can't be too sure if he still has the ability to use magic."

"I've never seen him use any."

"Me either," another agreed.

"But we can't fail. The Boss would have our heads, not to mention what Jareth will do."

The others gulped. "Okay, what do we do?"

"I have a plan."

"I'm kind of glad this happened to me," Janine said.

"Why?"

"Because I got to meet you."

Before Toby could answer, suddenly rocks started flying at them form every direction.

"What's going on?" Janine yelled.

"I think we're under attack." Toby stepped in front of Janine, but with the rocks flying from all sides it didn't do much good. He tried deflecting them as much as he could with his magic. He could sure use Ludo right now. Ludo could call the rocks away so they'd have nothing to throw, or they'd just fly right back at the goblins.

Next goblins from all directions came out of the Labyrinth at them, various weapons aimed. The rocks were still flying. Toby tried to keep Janine out of the way and keep an eye on the attacking goblins, while at the same time, deflecting the flying rocks.

"They're the ones who tied me up and left me in the Labyrinth! I remember!" Janine cried. Her memory finally had returned.

One goblin charged at Toby with a spear. Toby made a shield with a crystal and deflected him, then he turned just in time to see another one, with mace raised, ready to strike Janine. Toby made a sword and knocked the mace from the goblin's hand, just as two goblins rushed them from either side. The one that was swinging a spiked ball on a chain, Toby managed to freeze him in place before he stuck, but the one carrying the sword got through and stabbed him in the side.

"Toby!" Janine cried. Toby staggered around, keeping the goblin at bay with his own sword. His concentration was slipping with the pain in his side and out of nowhere came a large flying rock. It hit Toby in the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground. "Toby!" Janine went down to him, crying, not sure what to do. She gently touched his face. Blood was pooling on the ground at his side and behind his head. She could never forgive herself if he died protecting her.

"Okay," a goblin yanked her to her feet. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"They're still not back yet. I can't believe we just let them go," Sireth said.

"They'll be alright. Your mother can take care of herself. She's saved me more than once."

"I know," Sireth said. "But I still worry."

"So do I."

"You'd never know it."

"I've become very good at hiding my emotions over the years."

"But I can't just sit here and wait."

"We won't be. We have to find out what's going on in the Labyrinth. Who attacked Janine and why?"

Jareth heard Sir Didymus barking before the fox reached the throne room with Hoggle telling him to '_be quiet and shut up!_'. Ludo was bellowing something then Ambrosias started barking too.

"What's going on?" Sireth asked and they all started talking at once.

"Quiet!" Jareth yelled and silence fell immediately. Ambrosias was shaking and hiding his face in his paws. "Hoggle," Hoggle still couldn't get used to the Goblin King actually saying his name right, even though it had been years. He had Sarah to thank for that. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well we overheard some goblins takin' and they said they're gonna kill Janine so she won't talk. They were on their way to find her."

Just then Jareth got a stabbing pain in his side that made him double over, followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head not long after.

"Your majesty?" Sir Didymus inquired, as Ludo grunted his question.

"Dad?" Sireth asked.

Jareth forced out the pain and called upon a crystal. He saw Toby laying in the Labyrinth, badly injured. "Too late," Jareth said. "They already have them." Jareth tossed his son the crystal, then disappeared in front of their eyes.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah and Jennifer arrived in the park "Where should we look first?" Jennifer asked.

"Let's look around the park first. I told Crystal about it so many times. It was my favourite place to go."

"Mine too. It seems so long ago that I first met Sireth here. He kissed me under that tree," She pointed.

"Really? It's strange, but I never realized that you were from the same town as me. You guys were right here while Jareth and I were staying at Toby's."

"Yeah, small world, isn't it?"

"Well, they're not here. Let's go by my old house, then the high school."

"Okay."

After finding nothing, they decided to go up and down the streets looking for them. "What if they're in the hospital? Someone might have found Reineth without his powers and taken him there. If he's not with Crystal."

"Jareth thinks they're together . . ." Sarah hoped he was right, but it was beginning to look hopeless. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jennifer. This is all my fault. Crystal's been begging us to bring her here and I know why. She wanted to find _**HIM**_, _**The One**_, but it just seemed too soon to me. I didn't want to let go of her yet. We had so little time with Sireth . . ."

"I know. It's not your fault. Don't worry. We'll find them."

They looked everywhere but there was no trace of them. "What do we do now?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said. "I really don't know."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

"Crystal!" Reineth cried as he staggered into the small bedroom with David's help.

She opened her eyes. "Reineth, what's wrong?"

"I was looking for you and I guess I stayed here too long."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Reineth. This is all my fault. I've been so stupid."

"No I was stupid," David interjected. "I should have believed you in the first place. Then none of this would have happened."

"And I shouldn't have brought you here to begin with, but I don't understand. Why haven't you healed yourself?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just a normal girl, remember."

"Come on. Look at the power your mom has and your dad's The Goblin King for Pete's Sake! You can't tell me you have no powers."

"The _Goblin _King?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Crystal said. "Reineth take my hand." Whether it was true that she had magic flowing through her or not, she would at least try to keep Reineth alive. She could try pouring whatever energy she had left into him. "We'll be okay until mom and dad come. Just let me rest." She closed her eyes.

David lowered Reineth to the floor, then whispered to him. "Why won't she heal herself if she can?"

"Let me think. Grandma, her mom, used her power to save my Grandpa twice. Maybe because she cared more about him than herself. Crystal loves you. Have you told her you love her?"

"How can she love me? How can I love her? We just met."

"It doesn't matter. Do you?"

David thought about it. She understood him, was the only person who ever had. The thought of her dying, tore him apart. Even the thought of her going back to her world where he'd never see her again, was too much to bear. He couldn't live without her, he realized. "Yes, I love her."

"But have you told her?"

"No."

"I think she feels she has nothing to live for and has given up. Without you in her life there's no point in going on."

"But what about her family?"

"She's hanging on for them, waiting until they come. But if they don't . . . I don't think she can keep it up forever."

There was a knock on the door and David nearly jumped out of his skin. "David, you're going to be late for school!" It was his mother.

"I'm not feeling well today. I'm gonna stay home."

"Alright, your father and I will see you after work."

David was relieved but angry at the same time that his parents didn't bother to even try to come in and check on him.

"That was close," Reineth sighed. "Now we have to convince Crystal that she's got more to live for . . . and that time is running out. We can't depend on . . . our parents," Reineth finished before passing out.

David woke Crystal up. She could barely keep her eyes open now that she was using more energy to keep Reineth alive. "Crystal, listen to me. You can't give up now."

"I'm not giving up."

"But we can't wait until your parents get here. It might be too late. Do you want your nephew to die?"

"No, but I can't do it. I don't have the magic in me."

"Yes you do. I believe it. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

"You?"

"Yes, I can't live without you. Even if it's just because you go back to your world, but it would be so much more painful if you didn't make it. So don't die on me."

"You're just saying that. You can't mean it."

"I do. You have to believe me like you asked me to believe you."

She wanted to believe that he cared for her, but doubt about his sudden change of heart, still clouded her eyes. He saw it and knew he'd have to prove it to her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was so soft and tender Crystal wanted to cry. All his love poured into her soul. Then the kiss turned hungry, in his desperate need not to let her slip away from him.

Finally he tore himself away from her and they were both gasping for breath. "I love you." He said with utter conviction and she had no doubt now that he meant it.

"I love you too." She felt it then, the power surging though her. David watched in amazement as her skin seemed to glow. The cuts and wounds started to heal. The light became brighter until finally it stopped.

David looked at Crystal. She seemed completely healed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just extremely tired, but I think I'll be okay now. The only problem is I can't do anything for Reineth. I don't have enough energy left. I'd have to rest for a couple of days, then I could probably restore his powers so he could get back to the Underground at least, but I don't think we have that much time."

"So what do we do?"

"You have to take us back to the park."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby awoke to find his hands and feet tied. The goblins were dragging him behind them with the excess rope from around his wrists. Janine was walking beside him, her hands also tied, the goblins stabbing her with spears if she refused to walk. Toby couldn't form a crystal with his hands tied the way they were, and the blow to the head he'd suffered made it too hard to concentrate on any magic anyway. He had to concentrate to just keep from blacking out. He didn't have energy to waste healing himself either.

"Alright," the new goblin that they'd met up with said. "I've decided a nice dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench is the best thing for them."

"Duh, but won't that just make them smell bad? It will just make it easier for the Goblin King to find them."

"No, you idiot! I mean we'll dump them in it. Underneath the surface that swamp is so thick, they won't be able to swim out no matter what. Especially with their hands and feet tied. It will just suck them down," he laughed.

"No!" Janine cried. "Toby you have to wake up!" Toby was pretending he was still unconscious, wanting to catch the goblins off guard, and as the goblins started poking and pulling them up a hill to one side of the Bog of Eternal Stench, Toby sprung into action.

He yanked on the rope, causing the goblins pulling him to tumble to the ground. Then he swung his legs around and knocked the feet out from under the goblins around Janine. "Run!" Toby yelled to her.

"I can't! Not without you!"

"You have to!" He winced at the stabbing pain in his side. Janine crouched down beside him. "Janine, no!"

"I'm not leaving you," she said to him before addressing the goblins who had now regrouped. "Listen. The Goblin King knows what you did to me, and what do you think he'll do to you if he finds us dead?"

Most of the goblins glanced around in fear, expecting Jareth to appear and strike them down where they stood. "She's bluffing," said the head goblin. "If Jareth knew, he would already have us. Now bring them up here so we can be rid of them once and for all." The goblins looked around nervously. "Well?"

"I don't know. I don't want to make Jareth any more mad," one said.

"Me either." The others shook their heads.

"Oh, if you won't do it, I will." He pulled Janine to her feet and grabbed Toby by the wrists, dragging and pushing them until they were at the top of the hill which overhung the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Janine struggled, but the goblin was intensely strong. Toby felt so weak and drained. He hoped he could pull together enough strength to save them from this. "Janine, I'm sorry."

"For what? This is all my fault."

"For not protecting you. I love you, Janine."

Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't think she had ever heard those words spoken to her in her life. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Enough of this!" The lead goblin shouted. "Now, ladies first." The goblin grabbed Janine and shoved her over the edge. Her scream echoed through Toby's mind, and he was sure it would haunt him for a very long time, if he were to live long, that is.

Janine fell over the edge, then stopped. She was suspended in mid air. It was agony. She knew Toby had done it, but also knew he couldn't hold out too long with his injuries, not to mention what the goblins would do to him now. Then she heard him scream. The goblins couldn't have hurt her more if they were physically torturing her instead of Toby.

The spiked mace came down on his shoulder after the goblin discovered that Toby had prevented Janine from falling. The pain in Toby's brain from trying to keep Janine from falling while being struck, was equal to the pain he felt in his shoulder. He knew he wouldn't last another blow. The mace came down again and his strangled cry came the same time as Janine's as she fell towards the Bog. But amazingly again she stopped, then suddenly she was on solid ground. Her legs gave out beneath her.

Sireth appeared on the scene and upon seeing what the goblins were doing to Toby, was filled with uncontrollable rage. He knocked the goblin striking Toby away and the rest of the goblins scrambled.

Jareth appeared. The look on his face as he approached, terrified Janine, but she stood her ground. "Don't you hurt him."

"Don't worry. I'm Jareth."

"You're the Goblin King?"

Jareth tilted his head and gave a half smile in answer. Janine was surprised by how beautiful he was, but even knowing that he was there to help. The look in his eyes still inspired fear.

As the head goblin scrambled back up the hill, Sireth came after him. Grabbing him around the throat and lifting him high into the air above the Bog. "You don't deserve to live," he said as the goblin pleaded with Sireth to put him down. Sireth tossed him over the edge.

"Sireth," Jareth called, stopping the goblin's flight. "It's okay, Sireth." Jareth said putting a hand on his shoulder. Sireth took a big calming breath. "Heal Toby. I'll take care of them," Jareth directed.

Sireth nodded, knowing he had lost control and gone too far. He turned and walked back down the hill.

Janine crawled over to where Toby was lying on the ground. Jareth had now suspended all the other goblins over the Bog as well. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Her hands shook, afraid to touch Toby, not sure what to do. Sireth reached them and introduced himself. He looked just like Jareth only with dark hair. He was also just as intense. He knelt and examined Toby as Jareth joined them.

It pained and angered Jareth to see Toby this way. He kind of thought of Toby as a son, his first son. He didn't understand how such evil could exist in the Labyrinth, especially since Sarah had come here. She took away the darkness that had filled the Labyrinth and the edition of Jennifer should have helped even more. Or maybe they just balanced the darkness and the more light that came here the more darkness took over. Maybe the darkness just lived in some creatures of the Labyrinth and it could never be removed.

Sireth had stripped off Toby's jacket and shirt. He healed Toby's shoulder while Jareth healed Janine's raw wrists and made sure she was alright. Sireth had finished with Toby's shoulder and was about to heal the stab wound in his side when Toby woke up.

He grabbed Sireth's arm. "Janine?"

"She's alright." Jareth replied.

"I'm here." Janine knelt on the opposite side of him.

Toby looked up at her, his eyes faded and pained, but also relieved that Janine was alright. "Remember, I love you," he whispered then, looked at Jareth and Sireth. "Take care of her," he said before his hand dropped from its fierce grip on Sireth arm, and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We've checked the hospital and nothing," Jennifer said. "I think we should go back to the park in case they've gone back there."

Sarah sighed. "You're right. Then the only thing left is to check houses, but that would take a very long time and I'm afraid we don't have much time left."

Sarah and Jennifer waited at the park. Time was running out as they were discussing what to do next when, they saw Crystal coming towards them with someone. Both were helping support Reineth. "Crystal!" Sarah cried at the same time Jennifer cried "Reineth!"

"Mom!" Crystal called back, never so happy to see her mother in her life. "Hurry. We have to get Reineth back to the Labyrinth."

Sarah reserved all her questions and reprimands, and produced a crystal to transport them back home. It was a bit more difficult with more people, but she managed to get them to the castle with Jennifer contributing her energy to help.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Jareth took over, quickly healing Toby's side and head, but realized he needed a special kind of power to bring him back. He took off his necklace and pushed it to Toby's heart. He took the hand of Janine who was crying now, and pressed it on top of the necklace. "You want Toby to live." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but -"

"Then concentrate on that. Put all your energy and love into it."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She poured all her newfound feelings into him, including her discovery of a love she had never known before, of her determination not to loose that love, and her love for him.

Suddenly Toby sucked in a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen. "Janine?"

"Toby!" she laughed with surprise and relief.

He reached up, stroking her face. She leaned forward and he pulled her to him. They kissed.

Jareth turned his attention to the goblins. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you fall right now?"

"We didn't mean it, Your Highness."

"Oh, you didn't?"

"We saw they were a threat to you, Your Majesty, and we were trying to stop them," said the leader.

"But, boss that wasn't what happened -"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Jareth allowed them to drop several more feet before suspending then again. "You know I don't tolerate rule breaking, and you've done more than that, but I'll leave you to wonder what kind of punishment you'll get for now. Jareth turned away from the Bog of Eternal Stench and the goblins dropped the rest of the way into the Bog. Shortly after they each found themselves in their own private oubliette.

Sireth stood waiting, and Jareth looked past him to see that Janine had collapsed on top of Toby from the energy of healing him and Toby was asleep and recovering. Jareth picked up Janine and Sireth took Toby. They made it back to the castle and put Toby and Janine both in Toby's bed. Then they went to see if Sarah and Jennifer had returned yet. And if they hadn't, Jareth made up his mind, he would go Aboveground to find them himself.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had been searching the Labyrinth for Toby and Janine and those goblins who were after them. "Oh, this is taking too long," Hoggle said. "Either the goblins have killed them or Jareth's got them by now."

"I'm certain His Majesty has them safe," Sir Didymus replied.

"Yeah," Ludo agreed.

"Well, I'm heading back to the castle. There's nothing we can do now, anyway," Hoggle said.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Sarah, Jennifer, Reineth, and David arrived in the throne room at the same time as Jareth and Sireth strode in. "You found them, I see," Jareth said.

"Reineth!" Sireth took him from them.

"He'll be fine," Jareth commented. "He just needs some rest."

Sireth couldn't be annoyed by his father's coolness, because he knew that was just the way he was. He was always calm. At least that's the way he made it seem to everyone else, but Sireth knew he loved them all. Sireth and Jennifer took Reineth to his room. Crystal walked awkwardly over to her father. "Dad, I'm sorry -"

He cut her off and opened his arms to surround her in a hug. "It's alright. I know why you went, and there was no way of stopping you. It was almost beyond your control. Maybe I told myself the pull wouldn't or couldn't be that strong yet. We should have taken you there when you asked. Still you shouldn't have gone without us or without telling anyone, especially getting Reineth to take you. He's not experienced enough. You were nearly killed," he pointed to the blood on her clothes as Sarah suppressed a gasp. "And you put Reineth in danger too."

"I know and I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't thinking. But why couldn't you find us?"

"I think because by the time we discovered you were gone. Reineth had lost his power, in a way becoming just like everyone else Aboveground, with no special power that we all have that is detectable. He became invisible to us. I could see you faintly, but couldn't tell where you were, because you were fading. But you're alright now?"

"Yes, I healed myself. I'm just tired, that's all."

Sarah came over and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Crystal, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was being selfish. I didn't want to let you go, but don't you ever do something like that again!"

"Don't worry. I won't."

"So, I assume this is the guy all the trouble is about?"

David was standing awkwardly across the room. "Yep." Crystal beamed, going to stand beside him. Her fingers entwined with his as she brought him forward. "This is David. David this is mom and dad.

"I'm Sarah," her mother introduced herself. "And this is Jareth."

David saw where Crystal got her amazing looks from. Her mother so full of love, it spread over the room even encompassing him, which surprised him for two reasons. First that Crystal's mom could like him at all after all the trouble that seemed to be his fault and second because that felling was foreign to him. He had never felt genuine love from his parents before.

Then there was her father. David had heard he was the Goblin King. Well, he certainly exuded power, there was no question about that. He looked like a man who would not tolerate anything against his rules. His mismatched eyes seemed to stare into your soul and knew your darkest secrets, which made David nervous, but still he could tell how much he cared for his family.

"Now go get some sleep," Jareth said.

Crystal remembered. "What about Janine? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I still have to deal with the goblins who attacked her, but we can worry about that tomorrow. Now go on."

"We love you Crystal," Sarah said.

"I know. I love you too." She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek, then took David's hand and led him down the hall.

"What was that about goblins?" David asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later," Crystal laughed.

Sarah sighed and leaned into Jareth's embrace. "I'm so glad they're back safe."

"So am I." They appeared in their bedchambers, neither one sure who exactly transported them there since it was the destination on both their minds. Jareth picked Sarah up easily and deposited her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed above her and kissed her. His kisses still drove her wild and made her want to give him all that she was, all that she could ever be.

Then he sang as he ran his hands through her hair and over her body. His voice made her body come alive in the same his hands could.

"_Love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do_

_Let me fly away with you_

_For my love is like the wind_

_And wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Give me more than one caress_

_Satisfy this hungriness_

_Let the wind blow through your heart_

_For wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins_

_You kiss me_

_With your kiss my life begins_

_You're spring to me, all things to me_

_Don't you know, you're life itself?_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree,_

_Oh, my darling, cling to me_

_For we're like creatures of the wind_

_And wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins_

_You kiss me_

_With your kiss my life begins_

_You're spring to me, all things to me_

_Don't you know, you're life itself?_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree,_

_Oh, my darling, cling to me_

_For we're like creatures in the wind_

_And wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind!"_

The words tore from his throat and echoed around the room. They both had each other undressed by this point. Jareth's mouth travelled down Sarah's neck to her breast. His tongue stroked it to a hard peak and she arched her back for him. Her fingers tangled in his soft blond hair, holding him to her.

This wasn't the time for a slow seduction, Jareth decided. They were both so charged with energy right now. He lifted his head and surged into her. She gasped and clung to him as he rode her on a storm of suppressed emotions. He was relentless until she screamed his name and he spilled into her.

They lay together and Jareth brushed the hair back from her face. He looked into her eyes. "You're exactly who I want to be with . . . Without you, what would I do?"

She smiled. "I don't know, Jareth"

He kissed her. "Woman, I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Janine woke up to find Toby staring at her. She was so happy to see that he was alright.

"You're okay," he said.

"Yeah, thanks to Jareth and Sireth and you of course. You should have just let me go. You shouldn't have gone through what they did to you."

"There's no way I would let you go if I could help it. I promised I'd protect you , remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't need to die a painful death to protect me." They stared at each other then broke out laughing in relief.

Toby turned serious. "Do you remember everything now?"

"Yes," she sighed. "My mother wished me away. She didn't realize the stories were true though."

"So maybe she didn't mean it."

"No, she meant it." Her hand went to her eye. "A family that loves you doesn't hurt you like that, no matter how mad they sometimes get."

Toby took her hand away and held her to him, kissing her temple.

"So when I appeared here," she continued after a moment. "That lead goblin was arguing with the others that they'd made a mistake and Jareth couldn't find out. They tied me up and led me into the Labyrinth, saying it would take care of me. I tried to find my way back to the castle, hoping Jareth could help me, but I was caught by a trap and hit my head."

"You have to tell Jareth this. Let's go."

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Toby and Janine ran into Jareth and Sarah on the way to the dinning hall and told them the whole story. After which Jareth told them he had some unfinished business to attend and sidetracked to the throne room, saying he would join them for breakfast shortly afterwards.

He gathered all the goblins in the throne room and presented the accused goblins in front of them. All the goblins complained of the smell. Jareth simply turned his sense of smell off for the time being. "Let all see that these goblins have stolen a 17 year old child, left her in the Labyrinth for dead then brutally attacked Toby and attempted to murder both him and the girl, Janine. They have been marked and will be exiled to the outskirts of the Labyrinth. If anyone else thinks they can break the rules a similar fate will befall them. Understand?" All the goblins were silent with fear. "Well . . . ?" he prompted.

Immediately they all nodded and stated their understanding. With that the accused goblins vanished.

_L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

Everyone gathered in the dinning hall. They were all hugging and laughing now that the scolding was over and everyone was safe. David was adjusting to things. He'd been startled by the appearance of Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and especially Ludo, but soon discovered they weren't as threatening as the seemed. He listened in disbelief as Janine and Toby talked about their capture and rescue from the goblins.

Still he had decided to stay in the Labyrinth, with no qualms. Though he'd had friends and been popular in school. He'd never felt loved and he was sure once his parents memories were erased, they wouldn't feel his absence at all.

Janine was quite happy to stay here too. Jareth explained that both Janine and David were like them, and had the same magic deep inside.

Jareth started singing in a completely silly way, a completely silly song that had everyone laughing and feeling light hearted.

"_Fill your heart with love today_

_Don't play the game of time_

_Things that happened in the past_

_Only happened in your mind_

_Only in your mind_

_Oh forget your mind and you'll be free-yeah_

_The writing's on the wall_

_Free-yeah, and you can know it all_

_If you choose_

_Just remember lovers never lose_

_'Cause they are free of thoughts un-pure_

_And of thoughts unkind_

_Gentleness clears the soul_

_Love cleans the mind_

_And makes it Free-ee_

_Free_

_Oh happiness is happening_

_Dragons have been bled_

_Gentleness is everywhere_

_Fear's just in your head_

_Only in your head_

_Fear is in your head_

_Only in your head_

_So Forget your head_

_And you'll be free-ee_

_The writing's on the wall_

_Free-yeah, and you can know it all_

_If you choose_

_Just remember lovers never lose_

_'Cause they are free of thoughts un-pure_

_And of thoughts unkind_

_Gentleness clears the soul_

_Love will clean your the mind_

_And make you Free-e-ee!!"_

Jareth never dreamed when he fell in love with Sarah that it would lead him to have a family as big as this. He never expected that there could be so much love in the Labyrinth. Now he would do his best to make sure there always was and that he would eventually remove all evil from it whatsoever, if any could still survive here after this.

The End. (Please Review)


End file.
